Baby
by Goddess Of War
Summary: A mortal Ares and Aphrodite have joined Xena and Gabrielle but somebody is acting childish. Takes place after ‘The God You Know’
1. Baby

BODY { SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: purple; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: purple; SCROLLBAR-BASE-COLOR: black } **Summary: A mortal Ares and Aphrodite have joined Xena and Gabrielle but somebody is acting childish. Takes place after 'The God You Know'   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Author's Note: Ok after some revising I decided to change it. I hope you enjoy.**   
  


* * *

  
  


Baby  
By Goddess Of War

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Xena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Gabrielle had finally stopped to rest at an inn. It's been 2 long weeks of Aphrodite complaining about how her feet hurt, her back hurt, that she broke a nail and that she didn't like what she was wearing. Aphrodite was wearing a plain long sleeved blue dress that they bought at the last town they were in. Aphrodite would pout and fuss because she said it made her look 'too mortal'. Ares was the one that told Aphrodite that she was mortal. Then Aphrodite would complain as to why Ares could still wear his old outfit. Of course Ares would say 'Because I can'. Those sibling arguments gave Xena a headache. To make matters worse Ares always trying to flirt with Xena and to top it off Gabrielle got mad at Xena because she put a face dent in one of Gabrielle's favorite frying pans in the last fight they were in against a mob of thieves. Xena had decided that they'd go to an inn in the next town.   
  
Xena paid for both rooms and for the food. They now sat at a round table in the far back of the inn eating their food. Xena sat in the middle with her back to the wall; Ares was to Xena's right and Gabrielle to her left. Aphrodite sat in front of Xena so that her back was toward the people. They ate in silence. Ares barley ate because he was too busy looking at Xena eat; Gabrielle watched Ares watch Xena, Jealousy was beginning to grow toward Ares. Aphrodite also watched how Ares was looking at Xena, Aphrodite though it was sweet and funny. Every time Xena would look up at him, Ares would look away and when she wasn't looking he would look at her.   
  
After they finished their meal, the gang headed up for bed. Aphrodite said that she wanted to split them up. If you know Aphrodite then you know that she put Ares and Xena together. Ares smiled inwardly at the though of sleeping next to his 'warrior princess'. To their shock Xena didn't even complain, she was too tired, she just walked in the room. Ares followed her. Gabrielle was about to argue but Aphrodite grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room they would share. Each room was really two rooms, in one room was a tub, and the other was the bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a window and a king size bed. In Gabrielle and Aphrodite's room they decided that Aphrodite would take a bath first, then Gabrielle. Once Gabrielle had finished her bath she headed for bed. When Gabrielle reached the bed she saw that Aphrodite was asleep. Climbing into the big bed Gabrielle also went to sleep.   
  


**********************

  
  
In Xena and Ares' room Xena went to take a bath first. Ares sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Xena to come out. It had been almost 20 minutes when Ares decided to go see what was taking her so long. What Ares saw made his heart skip a beat; Xena was asleep in the tub with her hair up so a few strands of hair fell framing her face, and the light from the lit candles glistened on the top of the waters surface which really brought out Xena's face. Ares smiled. '_She's a sleeping beauty_' as he walked closer to the tub Xena began to stir and she woke up. The first person she saw was Ares, she asked tiredly "What?"   
  
Ares asked "Are you almost finished?" he had a hard time speaking because of the candlelight that reflected on the water's surface brought out Xena's eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep." Xena said as she stepped out of the tub, she didn't care that Ares was looking at her naked body.   
  
Xena walked over to where her towel was and dried off before walking to the bedroom with a towel around her, she then let her hair down. Ares thought that he was about to faint. "By the havens she beautiful." Ares said to himself.   
  
Regaining control over himself Ares got in the tub. Once out of the tub Ares wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the bedroom to find Xena fast asleep. She had on a silk black shift. "Wow she must've been exhausted." Ares said quietly not to wake her.   
  
Ares quietly walked towards the chair where his boxers were. After he put on his boxers, he made his way toward the bed. Ares got in slowly so as not to disturb Xena's sleeping form. Ares lay on his right side, putting Xena in his view. He went to sleep watching his princess sleep.   
  
During the night a figure dressed in black came into Xena and Ares' room. The figure said a few words and then he left with a pleased smile on his face. Neither Xena nor Ares heard or sensed the strange mans presences; both were deep in Morpheus' realm.   
  


**********************

  
  
The morning sun shined through the window and into Gabrielle's face. Slowly Gabrielle opened her eyes before quickly shielding them from the suns rays. Moaning Gabrielle rolled out of bed. Placing her feet on the floor Gabrielle turned to see Aphrodite was still deep in slumber. Finally getting up from the bed Gabrielle quickly dressed, once she was finished she went to wake up Aphrodite. Gabrielle quietly said "Aphrodite,"   
  
Her response was silence, Aphrodite was still asleep, and Gabrielle tried again, her voice louder "Aphrodite!"   
  
All Aphrodite did was shift her hand, "Aphrodite!!" Gabrielle said and this time she gently shook Aphrodite.   
  
Aphrodite moaned and turned on her right side so that her back was towards the Bard. "Come on Aphrodite you have to get up." Gabrielle said as she continued to shake Aphrodite.   
  
"I don't wanna," Aphrodite said stubbornly.   
  
Gabrielle knew that shaking her was getting nowhere, so she tried a different way. "Fine you don't have to wake up,"   
  
Aphrodite groaned "Thank you!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled "That is if you don't want to go shopping!"   
  
Aphrodite sat right up, eyes open; she was awake now, "Shopping?" Gabrielle nodded "Why didn't you say anything before?"   
  
With that Aphrodite nearly jumped out of bed and changed her clothes. "Come on; let's go get Xena and Ares!" Aphrodite said as she finished putting on the blue dress.   
  
"Well come on then," Gabrielle said.   
  
As she and Aphrodite were about to walk out the door Aphrodite stopped. Gabrielle turned "What?"   
  
"I can't go out looking like this." Aphrodite lamented as she went into the bathroom.   
  
"Oh, gods. Well hurry up!" Gabrielle sat on the bed waiting for Aphrodite to finish.   
  


**********************

  
  
Ares woke to the sound of a small whine. Opening his eyes Ares looked around for the cause of the sound, all he saw was Xena's nightgown next to him. "She must be taking a morning bath," Ares said to himself. "But, if she's taking a bath how come I don't hear any water?" he absently wondered.   
  
Getting out of bed Ares headed for the bathroom. Looking inside Ares saw an empty tub. "Where is she?" He asked himself.   
  
Walking back to the bedroom something caught Ares' eye; the covers on Xena's side were moving. Ares cautiously walked closer to the bed, now Ares had a better view, there was a small bundle moving. Every time the bundle would move Ares would hear a whimper. Cautiously Ares moved back the covers to reveal a baby. He saw that the baby had Xena's oversized gown and bra on. Ares removed the bra and gown leaving the baby naked. Picking up the baby, Ares held it in front of him. The baby just looked up at him and flashed a toothless smile at him. Ares looked at the baby's eyes, they were crystal blue. Ares nearly dropped the babe when he saw those eyes. He has seen those blue eyes every time he looked at Xena. Staring into those eyes, reality finally sunk in as to why he couldn't find Xena, and to how this baby got here. Holding the baby closer to his face. Ares asked "Xena?!?!"   
  
The baby just patted his nose and blew him raspberries.   
  


**********************   
  
Part 2   
  
**********************

  
  
Ares holding baby Xena brought her closer to his chest. She looked up at Ares and flashed him another toothless smile. Ares looked down at the blue-eyed, black haired baby that was smiling at him; Ares couldn't help but smile back. He was so caught up at looking at the baby finger his necklace he forgot all about covering up the baby's naked body. Ares walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, trying to remember how Ares saw Xena dressed Eve when she was an infant. "Ok…. Ares think" Ares told himself as he shifted Xena onto his right arm.   
  
Carrying the baby in one arm and the towel in the other, Ares walked back into the bedroom. On his walk to the bed Ares rammed his pinky toe on the edge of the bed frame. "@#%$!!!!!!" Ares bellowed.   
  
"Waaaaaahhhhhhh" baby Xena cried at the top of her tiny lungs from Ares' outburst.   
  
"Oh, shh, shh please shh." Ares said as he limped closer to the bed.   
  
Placing the towel down Ares did his best to calm the crying infant. He slightly bounced, baby Xena trying to stop her from crying, to no avail, baby Xena continued to cry. 'Gods I hope the others can't hear this.' Ares thought to himself as he continued to calm down Xena. He sat down on the bed cradling a crying Xena. Ares did all he could think of. "Singing," Ares said to himself "Xena always sung to Eve…. Hmmm…how does that song Xena sings go?" Ares thought as he was thinking of the song. "I got it" Ares said as he cleared his throat.   
  
"Hush, now my little one please don't you cry. Lay your head down on my shoulder a sigh." Baby Xena stopped crying and looked up at Ares. "One, stormy day momma---um…Ares would pray silence would keep all the while your asleep." Ares looked down at Xena and saw that she was dozing off.   
  
Ares rocked back and forth humming the song. Once Xena was asleep he grabbed the towel and wrapped around Xena's small body. Ares smiled as he looked down at a now sleeping baby. Ares ran his index finger over Xena's tiny face. Everything was peaceful and quite. The moment of silence was broken from a loud nock on the door. Ares turned to the door and then back to baby Xena. Xena began to stir. "Hey, hey it's alright!" Ares said as he got up from the bed. He placed Xena down on her stomach and went to get the door. "Who is it?" Ares asked.   
  


**********************

  
  
Gabrielle continued to sit on the edge off the bed waiting for Aphrodite to come out the bathroom. "Aphrodite hurry up!" Gabrielle yelled from the bathroom to inside the bathroom.   
  
"I'm almost done sweet pea." Aphrodite replied.   
  
Gabrielle lay back on the bed, waiting for Aphrodite; she closed her eyes slightly dozing off. Gabrielle was almost sleeping when she heard a baby's cry. Gabrielle sat right up. '_That's coming from Xena room._' Gabrielle said to herself. She quickly got up went to the bathroom grabbed Aphrodite and left the room. "Hey, I wasn't finished." Aphrodite complained as Gabrielle dragged her closer to Xena and Ares' room.   
  
The baby's cry was lower now and Gabrielle could hear singing! "Hey, that Ares." Aphrodite said as they approached the door.   
  
Gabrielle knocked hard at the door. Gabrielle heard feet walk across the hard floor. "Who is it?" a low husky voice asked from the other side of the door.   
  
"Ares it's us." Gabrielle replied.   
  
As she said that the wooden door opened, showing Ares nothing but his pants. Gabrielle tried not to stare at Ares' well-muscled chest. "Ares, we heard crying." Gabrielle said as she gathered herself up.   
  
"Oh, well, Gabrielle we have a little problem." Ares said as he walked away from the door to the bed.   
  
Taking that a sign to come in, Gabrielle and Aphrodite came into the room. Aphrodite closed the door after her. Gabrielle looked around the room. "Where's Xena?" Gabrielle asked as she looked around the room for Xena.   
  
"That's the problem." Ares said as he leaned down and picked up a sleeping baby. "Gabrielle, Aphrodite may I introduce you to Xena, Warrior Princess." Ares said as he held the sleeping baby up.   
  
Both Aphrodite and Gabrielle stood with a dumbfound look on their face. "Xena!?" They said in unison.   
  


**********************   
  
Part 3   
  
**********************

  
  
Both Aphrodite and Gabrielle stood with shocked expressions on their faces. All three stood in silence. Gabrielle was in too much shock to talk. Aphrodite…well Aphrodite looked like somebody had told her that Ares was pregnant. "How…how did this happen?" Gabrielle asked still not getting over her shock.   
  
"I don't know. All I know is going to sleep with a grown up Xena and waking up with an infant Xena." Ares said and handed baby Xena over to Gabrielle.   
  
Gabrielle took a sleeping Xena within her arms and looked down at the baby as she slept. "Ares how do you know this is Xena? I mean she could have left to go shopping or something?" Aphrodite asked as she looked at Xena from over Gabrielle's shoulder.   
  
"Aphrodite do you honesty think that Xena would get up and go shopping early in the morning?" Ares asked.   
  
"It was just a theory." Aphrodite said and smiled down at a sleeping Xena from over Gabrielle's shoulder.   
  
"You know I always wondered how Xena looked like as a baby." Gabrielle said as she slightly bounced up and down.   
  
"Well now you know." Ares replied smartly.   
  
Gabrielle just looked up at Ares and rolled her eyes. "Look, guys we need to find who did this to Xena and why." Aphrodite said as looked to Ares then to Gabrielle.   
  
"And how to change Xena back." Gabrielle added.   
  
Both Gabrielle and Aphrodite looked at Ares. Ares saw this and said "What? Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it."   
  
"We need to find a safe place to stay." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Like where?" Aphrodite asked.   
  
"We're not that far from Amphipolis." Ares said.   
  
"Yeah it's like a two day ride. But, if we leave now we can get there by tomorrow morning." Gabrielle said.   
  
Baby Xena began to stir and whimper in Gabrielle's arms. Xena eyes were still closed as she starched her arms and legs. Opening her tiny mouth to let out a big yawn. Xena relaxed and opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Gabrielle. Gabrielle saw the baby's clear blue eyes. '_Oh, there is no way that this can't be Xena_' Gabrielle thought. Xena looked behind Gabrielle and saw Aphrodite. Xena's rosy lips formed a pout. Her chin began to quiver; her crystal blue eyes began to water. Gabrielle saw this and she stopped smiling. "Hey, it's okay." Gabrielle said as she tried to stop Xena from crying.   
  
Baby Xena took in a big breath and let out a loud cry. Tears flowed freely down Xena's rosy cheeks. "Yeah that's Xena alright." Aphrodite said loudly so that her voice wouldn't be baffled from Xena's cry.   
  
Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Gabrielle tried all that she could to calm down Xena, but Xena's cries got louder. "She's going to wake up the whole tavern." Ares said also in a loud voice so that his voice wouldn't be baffled from Xena's cries.   
  
At the hear of Ares' voice baby Xena cries lowered and looked to her right to see Ares standing there, Xena reached her arms out to him. Ares looked at Gabrielle and took Xena from her. Baby Xena stopped crying and yanked happily at Ares necklace. Gabrielle and Aphrodite stared at Ares with a completely shocked expression on their faces. Ares looked up "What?" he said as he tried to stop Xena from putting his necklace in her mouth.   
  
"That was so cool." Aphrodite said with a smile.   
  
"What?" Ares asked as he continued to stop Xena from trying to put his necklace in her tiny mouth.   
  
"How Xena lowered her cries when you spoke and she looked at you and when you took her she just stopped crying." Gabrielle answered for Aphrodite.   
  
"Well, I guess I got it like that with babies." Ares teased as he moved his necklace around his neck. Now it hung down his back so that Xena wouldn't try to put it her mouth.   
  
Gabrielle growled and Aphrodite giggled. "Hey, come on bardy don't tell me that your jealous?" Ares still teasing,   
  
"No I'm not jealous." Gabrielle replied in a matter of fact tone.   
  
"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Ares asked out of nowhere.   
  
"No, why?" Gabrielle replied.   
  
"Because Xena thinks that I can give milk." Ares said as he pulled Xena away from sucking his nipple wiping off the slob. Gabrielle and Aphrodite laughed. "Yeah bro, I think you need to work out." Aphrodite said in between laughs.   
  
"Ha, ha yeah, go on, laugh it up." Ares said sarcastically.   
  
Gabrielle and Aphrodite just continued to laugh. "Ok, enough." Ares said. "Here." Ares handed Xena to Gabrielle. "I need to go put on a shirt. Once I'm finished we can go get Xena something to eat."   
  
Gabrielle took Xena and watched as Ares went into the bathroom to get a shirt. Gabrielle looked down at Xena. "You're hungry aren't you?" Gabrielle said to Xena in her baby voice.   
  
Xena looked up at Gabrielle and flashed her a toothless smile. Gabrielle couldn't help but to smile back. Gabrielle felt somebody tap her shoulder. It was Aphrodite. "May I?" She asked.   
  
"Sure." Gabrielle replied and handed Xena over to Aphrodite.   
  
Aphrodite smiled when Xena cooed. "You're a cute baby." Aphrodite said as she waved her index finger over Xena's face. Xena looked at the finger, her tiny hand reached to grab it, Aphrodite let Xena take her finger in her tiny hand. Gabrielle chuckled as she looked at how Xena looked at Aphrodite's index finger in amazement. Xena pulled the finger to her mouth to get a closer inspection of it. Aphrodite took her finger back. "No, that's my finger, I need it." Aphrodite said in her baby voice.   
  
Xena just smiled. Aphrodite brought Xena up closer to her face. Xena patted her face and blew her raspberries. Aphrodite smiled. "Ok let's go." Ares said as he came back from the bathroom dressed in his usually attire.   
  
'What about your and Xena's stuff?' Aphrodite said as she continued to play with Xena.   
  
'We can take it with us.' Ares said as he packs Xena things with his own in a brown leather bag.   
  
'OK now Gabrielle and I need to pack our things as well.' Aphrodite said as she walked up to Ares.   
  
Ares placed down the leather bag as Aphrodite handed Xena to him. Within Ares' arms Xena cooed. 'We'll be back.' Aphrodite said as she and Gabrielle left the room.   
  
After they left Ares looked down at Xena. Xena rosy lips were now in a pout, her chin was beginning to quiver Her crystal blue eyes' began to water. 'Please don't cry.' Ares said, 'They'll be right back.' Ares added.   
  
Baby Xena took in a big breath in her tiny lungs and released a loud high-pitched cry. Ares flinched at her cry. 'Shh, it's OK, I got you' Ares said to Xena hoping that it'll calm her down. But, Xena continued to cry tears flowing freely down her rosy checks. 'Shh.' Ares continued to say. But, Xena wouldn't stop.   
  
Ares was so caught up into trying to calm Xena down he didn't notice that Aphrodite and Gabrielle had returned. Until one spoke, 'Bro, I think that maybe she wants something to eat.' Aphrodite yelled above Xena's cry.   
  
'Aphrodite has a point Ares, it is morning and she hasn't eaten anything.' Gabrielle replied yelling above Xena's cry.   
  
'Well, let's get her something to eat.' Ares said as he picked up the leather bag he had put down and walked out the door with a crying Xena in his arms.   
  
Gabrielle and Aphrodite were close behind him.   
  
***************************   
  
Once Ares, Gabrielle and Aphrodite went down to the taverns lobby Xena's cry had lowered. Ares put Xena up so that her hand was on his shoulder. Ares' patted and rubbed her little back. Every once and again Ares would hear her tiny stomach growl. The tavern had a few people in it. Some people were having friendly conversations while others got ready to go to work. Ares spotted the table that they sat at the pervious night. He gave Xena to Gabrielle and motioned for her to take the table. "I'm going to get us something to eat and Xena a bottle of milk." Ares said.   
  
Gabrielle nodded and headed for the table. Aphrodite was right behind her. Ares made his way toward the innkeeper. The innkeeper's back was towards him. 'Excuse me.' Ares said in his polite voice.   
  
The innkeeper turned so that he was facing Ares. The innkeeper looked to be in her late 40's, gray hair could be seen in her bun. 'How may I help you?' She asked.   
  
'I need three breakfast specials and a bottle of milk.' Ares said.   
  
'Three breakfast meals!' The innkeeper yelled to the cooks in the back. 'Sorry, Hon, we don't carry bottles.' She said.   
  
Ares was in complete shock. "What do you mean you don't have any bottles?" Ares asked trying not to yell at the elderly woman. "We don't have any bottles. All we have are mugs." She informed him. "You don't understand I have a baby with me." Ares said. "Look there's a shop across the way. Maybe they sell bottles." The innkeeper said she could clearly see the distress written all over Ares face. She leaned over the counter and said in a whisper"Look, if you get a bottle I'll give you some milk." A smile formed on Ares face. "Thank you." The innkeeper just nodded. "So, you wanted 3 morning specials?" She said as she took out a scroll, feather and an inkwell. "Yeah."Ares replied. "Ok when you come back you food will be done." "Ok" Ares said as he made his way over toward Gabrielle Aphrodite and Xena. Gabrielle and Aphrodite sat at the table and waited for Ares to return with the food. Xena rosy lips were still in the form of a pout. Gabrielle and Aphrodite tried to keep Xena's mind off of food by playing with her. Xena was too hungry to play. The rim of her crystal blue eyes began to water. Her chin was quivering. "Please don't." Gabrielle plead. "Wahhhhhhh!!!!!" Xena bellowed at the top of her tiny lungs. Gabrielle pulled Xena closer toward her trying to calm her. The people that was in the tavern stopped eating and looked at them. "What you haven't heard a baby cry before?" Aphrodite yelled above Xena's cry and loud enough for them to hear her. Many rolled their eyes and continued to eat. Some kept staring. Ares finally reached the table. Gabrielle looked at Ares. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I just need to go to the store across the way." Ares said."Why?" Aphrodite asked. "Because the innkeeper doesn't have any bottles and well I have to go buy one." Ares said. "Look I need to barrow a few dinars."Ares said to Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded and handed a crying Xena to Aphrodite. Gabrielle dug into her bag that they had brought down with them and grabbed her money bag. "Here." She said as she handed Ares a few dinars. "Thanks." Ares said. With that Ares left the front Gabrielle didn't hear Xena's cry anymore. Looking over to Aphrodite Gabrielle saw that Aphrodite allowed Xena to suck on her pinky finger. "You know that's not going to last long." Gabrielle said. "I know. It's temporary until Ares come back."Aphrodite said looking down at Xena. Gabrielle nodded.   
  


*****************

  
  
Ares made his way over to the shop the innkeeper mentioned. Ares entered the shop. Not a lot of people were there. Ares walked up to the counter. The owner had his back to Ares. "Excuse me." Ares said in his polite voice. The man turned. The man looked to be in his early 20's.   
  
"Yes, How may I help you today." He said,   
  
"I'm looking for a baby bottle." Ares said.   
  
"A baby bottle...your a first time dad aren't you?" The man asked.   
  
Ares nodded "Something like that."   
  
The innkeeper smiles "We have bottles. Please follow me." He said as he step out from behind the counter. Ares let out a relied sigh that he hadn't notice that he had been holding and followed the young man. Ares followed the young man toward a row filled with baby materials. A black bag caught Ares eye.   
  
"What's that?" He asked the young man.   
  
"That's a baby set." The young man said " This baby bag consists of the baby bag, 2 baby diapers, bottle, pass afire, a black baby shirt, hat and a little black pants for a boy." "Do you have anything for a girl?" Ares asked,   
  
"Sure do." He said as he walked down the aisle Ares followed close behind him. "Here is a blue baby set. Just like the other one I showed you but this one consists of a blue dress instead of pants." He said as he showed Ares the bag.   
  
"Um, how much?" Ares asked with a smile.   
  
"10 dinars." The man replied.   
  
"10 dinars?!" Ares said shocked. The man nodded. "I'll take it!" Ares said with a pleased smile. Paying the man Ares made his way back to the tavern.   
  
Gabrielle saw Ares come in with a blue bag.   
  
"What's that?" Gabrielle asked once Ares reached the table. "It's a baby set I got for 10 dinars."Ares replied.   
  
"10 dinars?" Gabrielle said in shock. Ares nodded   
  
"Wow you're a better shopper then I thought." Gabrielle said with a smile. Ares looked over toward Xena. Xena was sucking on Aphrodite's pinky. Tearstains are down her rosy cheeks. Ares placed the bag down on the table and pulled out the bottle, leaving the bag on the table.   
  
"I'm going to get her food and our food as well." Ares said and went to the counter.   
  
The innkeeper saw Ares approach the counter   
  
"I have my bottle." Ares said the innkeeper laughed.   
  
"I mean the baby bottle." Ares said as it finally dawned on him what he had said as he slightly blushed. He handed the bottle to the innkeeper. The innkeeper nodded and took the bottle from Ares.   
  
"I'll clean and fill this up for you." She said as she walked in the back. Ares stood there waiting. In two minutes the innkeeper came back out with a bottle on a tray with the breakfast specials and three mugs. Ares could see the white liquid filled to the top of the bottle through the blue bottle. Each special consist of scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, toast and a mug of water. The innkeeper placed the tray down. Ares moved to pay for it when it the innkeeper put her hand over his; Ares looked her in her eyes.   
  
"This meal is on the house Hon.," She said with a smile.   
  
"Thank you." Ares said. Removing her hands away from his the innkeeper said "No problem Hun". Ares smiled and picked up the tray and made his way toward the table where Gabrielle Aphrodite and Xena sat.   
  
Once Ares reached the table he gave Aphrodite the bottle and he sat down with his back to the wall. Taking her pinky out of Xena's mouth Aphrodite wipe off the slob and replaced it with the nipple of the bottle. Xena closed her eyes as she sucked happily on the bottle filled with milk. Aphrodite held the end of the bottle. Ares handed Gabrielle a plate that consists of her food and a mug of water.   
  
"Thanks." She said as she ate a piece of bacon. Ares handed a plate and mug of water to Aphrodite.   
  
"Thanks, Bro." She said not looking up, Aphrodite was watching Xena drink. Aphrodite ran her hand over Xena's smooth silky hair   
  
"Aphrodite you need to eat." Ares said as he took a spoon filled of grits and put it in his mouth.   
  
"I will." She replied not taking her eyes' off of Xena drink her milk. Ares swallowed the grits and held his hands out.   
  
"Give her here." He said. Aphrodite looked up at him and handed Xena over.   
  
"Now eat." Ares said to Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded and began to eat.   
  
Ares held Xena in his right arm. Xena's little bottom was on the table and her head was on the crock of Ares' right arm still drinking happily. Ares held the bottle with his right hand and eating his meal with his left hand. All three, well four ate their meal in silence.   
  
Once Ares was finished he took a sip of his water. Ares looked down at Xena and notices that Xena's milk was running low. Ares waited for Xena to finish drinking it before he took it from her mouth. Xena looked up at Ares confused and began to whimper.   
  
"It's ok I'm just filling it up for you." Ares said.   
  
"Gabrielle can you hold Xena for me?" Ares asked. Gabrielle put down the spoon of grits that she was about to eat and took Xena.   
  
Ares took of the bottles top and poured a little bit of water in it. He put the top back on and shook it around. Then he pours the water that had milk in it in the empty bowl that had Ares' grits in. Once the bottle was clear of the left over milk Ares filled the bottle up with water. Putting the top back on tightly.   
  
"Ok, give her here." Ares said as he held his out to get Xena.   
  
"Ares I don't think she needs anymore." Gabrielle said as she had Xena so that Xena's head was on her shoulder. Gabrielle patted Xena's little back.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ares asked.   
  
"She's burping her." Aphrodite said as she finished off the last of her breakfast.   
  
"Oh." Ares said. "Hey I have some clothes in the blue bag." Ares added. Gabrielle stopped patting Xena's back.   
  
"Here burp her while I get the clothes." Gabrielle said as she handed Xena to Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded and held Xena the way Gabrielle did. Patting her back gently Aphrodite hummed a tune. Xena was slowly dozing off.   
  
Gabrielle reached into the baby bag until she felt a silk like material. Gabrielle pulled it out. She placed it on the table. She reached back into the bag and she pulled out a diaper that had blue hearts on them. Gabrielle smiled.   
  
"We need to go in the back to change her." Gabrielle said to Ares as she handed him the baby bag. Ares nodded and took the bag.   
  
"Come on Aphrodite." Gabrielle said as she and Aphrodite stood. Ares watched as they walked into the back. Ares sat patiently.   
  
'It's been 15 minutes now what's taking them so long?' Ares said to himself. Ares had already cleaned up the table and put all their belongings together so that when they came back they could just leave. Ares saw Aphrodite hurry towards the table with a worried statement on her face. Seeing her facial statement Ares asked.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Bro, did you notice something on Xena's back?" She asked.   
  
"No" Ares said. He was getting worried.   
  
"Well go look. I'll stay here and watch our stuff." Aphrodite said as she sat down. Getting up Ares walked toward where Gabrielle had gone. Ares saw Gabrielle holding a sleeping Xena. Xena only had her diaper on. Making his way to Gabrielle Ares said "Gabrielle what going on? Aphrodite said that something was--" Gabrielle cut Ares off by showing Ares a strange marking an Xena back. Ares took Xena and laid her belly on his forearm so that her back was facing Ares. Ares looked at the strange mark on Xena's back. " It looks like a symbol of some kind."Gabrielle said,   
  
"Does it hurt her?" Ares asked not wanting to touch it if it might hurt her.   
  
"No." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Ares, do you anybody, any god that might have that symbol?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
Ares just shrugged his shoulders. Ares moved Xena so that she would rest her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Let's finish dressing her and we can study this sign." Gabrielle said to Ares. Ares nodded and they began to dress Xena.   
  
They've been riding for 2 hours now. Xena was still asleep. Ares held her close as he rode Argo. Gabrielle and Aphrodite shared a horse. Gabrielle couldn't stop looking at how Ares held Xena.   
  
'He's holding her as if he was her father.' Gabrielle mind told her. Xena had told her once about Ares being a kinder gentler God Of War. Ares knew Gabrielle was looking at him. But he paid no attention to it. Looking down at Xena Ares concentrated on where he had seen that symbol. He lied to Gabrielle when he said that he didn't know. Ares saw this symbol before but being that he is mortal Ares was slowly but surly forgetting things. 'Where have I seen that sign before!?' Ares mind yelled at him. Ares continued to think.   
  
"It's amazing that she didn't wake up yet." Aphrodite said making Ares lose his concentration.   
  
"Yeah it is." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Hey, bro can I hold her?" Aphrodite asked.   
  
"Yeah sure." Ares stopped Argo and gave Xena to Aphrodite. Once Aphrodite got Xena, Xena began to stir.   
  
"Guess you talk too soon huh?" Gabrielle teased looking back at Aphrodite and Xena. Aphrodite just nodded. Xena stretched and let out a little yarn. Opening her eyes slowly Xena saw Aphrodite smiling at her. Xena mimicked Aphrodite. Aphrodite beamed with excitement. All the while Ares continued to think as to where he saw that sign. A memory popped into Ares head but before he could recall it   
  
"Hey, look the sun is about to set. Maybe we should set up camp now." Gabrielle interrupted as she looked up at the sun. 'Damn Bard' Ares mumbled to himself as he let out a sigh of frustration.   
  
"What's wrong bro?" Aphrodite asked.   
  
"Nothing." Ares lied. "So, what are we going to do? Ride through the night?"Gabrielle asked.   
  
"No, we're going to set up camp." Ares said as he directed Argo to an opening where there was a clear lake with a small waterfall.   
  
"How did you know this was here?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"I heard the water." Ares replied. Stopping Argo Ares dismounted, Gabrielle got off first then Aphrodite handed Xena to Gabrielle and got off.   
  
"Look, waterfall." Gabrielle said to Xena in her baby voice. Xena laughed. Gabrielle chuckled.   
  
"Look you two set up camp. I'll get the firewood and look for some fish." Ares said as he walked off into the woods.   
  
Aphrodite held baby Xena while Gabrielle was telling them a story.   
  
"And so then Xena that would be you." Gabrielle said in her baby voice to baby Xena as she sat on Aphrodite's lap.   
  
"Kick Lucifer and he fell down to the pit of hell---um---tarerus." Gabrielle finished.   
  
"Yea!! Aphrodite said in her baby voice clapping baby Xena's hands. Baby Xena laughed at the sound that it makes. Both Gabrielle and Aphrodite were so caught up with baby Xena they didn't notice Ares had come back with 3 big fishes in his arms, until he dropped them. Gabrielle jumped a little. Baby Xena looked over to Ares and leaned forward stretching out her hands to him. Aphrodite pulled her back and said.   
  
"No, he needs to wash off." baby Xena wined. Aphrodite moved her from her lap to where her belly was her chest. Baby Xena tried to wiggle from Aphrodite's gentle but strong grasp. Seeing that Aphrodite wasn't going to let her go baby Xena began to cry.   
  
"Shh, it's ok. It's ok." Aphrodite said as she patted baby Xena's little back. Gabrielle saw how baby Xena founded Ares and decided to do something about it. Walking over to Ares she said.   
  
"Look go wash up, and go to Xena. I'll cook." Ares looked up at her and got up. He walked over to the lake once again and put his hands in the water and rubs them together. Cleaning them Gathering a handful of water Ares washed his face. Finishing Ares walked back to camp and got a rag to dry off. Once done that, Ares walked over to where Aphrodite held a crying baby Xena. Aphrodite looked up at her brother and handed him baby Xena. Taking the baby in his arms Ares walked over to his bedroll and sat down. Baby Xena stopped crying and looked up at Ares. Ares looked down at baby Xena watery eyes and wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks. Baby Xena flashed a toothless smile and giggled. Aphrodite heard baby Xena giggle and she chuckled. Gabrielle smiled hearing baby Xena giggle. Ares smiled and gave baby Xena his pointers finger to play with. Baby Xena pulled and tugged happily at Ares' finger. Gabrielle had the dented frying pan on the fire cooking the fish. Gabrielle turned the fish over every few minutes. Once each side of the fish was a golden brown Gabrielle moved it away from the flame.   
  
"Dinners ready." She announced. Both Aphrodite and Ares got up. Aphrodite had Ares plate since Ares was holding baby Xena. Gabrielle gave each person a fish. Ares held the baby as he ate. Baby Xena drinking happily from the bottle that had water it in. Ares finished his meal first. He took the bottle from baby Xena and began to burp baby Xena the way he saw Gabrielle and Aphrodite. While Ares burped baby Xena, Gabrielle and Aphrodite finished their meals. Gabrielle went to the lake and washed off their plates. Once Gabrielle finished washing the plates Aphrodite was in her bedroll dozing off. Ares was still burping baby Xena.   
  
"Hey is she sleeping with you or?" Gabrielle asked as she got into her bedroll.  
  
"She's sleeping with me." Ares said looking over to Gabrielle.   
  
"Here." Gabrielle said as she handed him a soft cloth.   
  
"Use this as a blanket for her." She said with a smile. Taking the cloth from Gabrielle Ares sat down at his bedroll still burping baby Xena. By, this time baby Xena was dozing off. Ares felt as if he couldn't last very long himself. Ares was about to fall asleep when he heard a little burp. Ares smiled and laid down, baby Xena still in his arms. Ares placed baby Xena down on the side if his bedroll so that he can get in too. Baby Xena whined once Ares let her go.   
  
Ares quickly got into the bedroll before she could start crying. Once in his bedroll Ares took of his vest.   
  
Ares looked over to a now sleeping Xena, picking her up Ares placed her on her so her back would be his chest. Ares heard all the rumors about the babies that have died suddenly in their sleep from sleeping on their bellies. Ares wouldn't know what he would do if he found out that Xena had died in her sleep on him. Ares' kill himself. Ares pulled the cloth on baby Xena as a blanket. Ares pulled his sheet over them both. Placing a hand over Xena's belly so that she won't slide off of him if she decides to move over. Making sure they were both comfortable Ares closed his eyes and fell to sleep.   
  
  
  
Ares awoke by a smell. A very unpleasant smell. The smell was a cross from cow manure and rotten milk. Opening his eyes Ares looked around the camp. He saw that the campfire had died out. Both Aphrodite and Gabrielle were washing in the lake. The horrible smell got worse when Ares began to sit up. Ares stopped when he remembered that baby Xena was on his chest. Ares moved baby Xena so that her belly was on his chest. Ares coughed, as the smell got worse than before. Looking around the camp Ares couldn't pin were was the smell was coming from.   
  
"What the-" Ares began but baby Xena cut him off by letting out a morning yarn.   
  
"Good morning" Ares said as he rubbed baby Xena's little back. Xena shifted a little in Ares' arms. She whined slightly.   
  
"I know you smell it too huh? Well it's not the bard." Ares said jokily. Baby Xena began to cry.   
  
"Hey, hey it's alright I'll find the smell I promise." Ares said as he rose from his sitting position. By this time both Aphrodite and Gabrielle had returned from the lake.   
  
"Morning." Ares said to them both as he began to bounce baby Xena up and down a little trying to calm her down.   
  
"Morning." Both Gabrielle and Aphrodite said to Ares. Aphrodite took a swift of air.   
  
"Ewww do ya'll smell that?" She said as she held her noise. Her face winkled up in disgust. "Ares you really need a bath." Gabrielle said joking.   
  
"Ha." Ares said sarcastically.   
  
"Here maybe you can calm her down." Ares said as he handed over a crying baby Xena toward Gabrielle. Once Ares gave Gabrielle baby Xena Ares stretched. As Gabrielle got baby Xena the smell got worse. Gabrielle looked down at Xena and leaned down to sniff her. Once Gabrielle sniffed baby Xena she quickly drew back her head. Cricking up her face as if she ate a lemon   
  
"I think I found what's wrong with Xena and what that smell is." Gabrielle said to Ares. "Well?" Ares asked.   
  
"It's Xena." She said, as she looked into crying baby Xena's little diaper.   
  
"What do you mean its Xena? Babies always smell all pretty and sweet."Aphrodite said her voice sounded funny because she was still holding her nose. Gabrielle looked up to Aphrodite   
  
"Aphrodite were do you think the stuff babies eat come out at?" Gabrielle asked as Ares got the baby bag.   
  
"Their mouths I mean babies do throw up a lot." Aphrodite said. Gabrielle laughed as she followed Ares toward a tree trunk. Gabrielle laid a crying baby Xena down on the trunk.   
  
"Well why is she crying?" Aphrodite asked as she walked over towards Ares and Gabrielle.   
  
"Because-" Gabrielle began   
  
"It's uncomfortable to her 'Dite. She don't like the feel of it and she wants it off of her as soon for Gabrielle as possible." Ares finished.   
  
"Then maybe a nice bath will help." Aphrodite said as she still held her nose.   
  
"That's a good idea." Ares said as he removed baby Xena's diaper and her little outfit off. Baby Xena continued to cry. Ares handed the diaper to Gabrielle. Gabrielle quickly disposed it and returned. Ares handed a naked baby Xena to Gabrielle. Taking off his vest and then his, Gabrielle saw where Ares was going to go next. She quickly turned around and blushed. Aphrodite walked over to Gabrielle and played with Xena hopefully that would calm her down while Ares undressed. Once Ares finished he tapped Gabrielle's shoulder. Gabrielle turned and tried her best not to lookdown and not to blush. She handed a crying baby Xena to Ares. Once Ares had Xena he walked pass Gabrielle and went into the lake. Gabrielle and Aphrodite cleaned up camp as Ares and baby Xena bathed.   
  
Once in the water baby Xena cries had lowered. Baby Xena splashed the water. Ares chuckled. Baby Xena looked up at Ares and flashed him a toothless smile as she splashed happily. Ares took this time to take another look at baby Xena's back. Slowly a memory began to come to Ares.   
  
**Flashback**   
  
1 Years after Xena's"death"   
  
Ares was sitting in his thrown. His temple was dark and gloomy. All of his priestess were attending to other things around the temple Ares stared at nothing memory's of his beloved Xena dying slowly in his arms played over and over again. 'If only I stopped her from drinking that poison.' Ares kept saying over and over again. Ares made a class portal appear before him. Trying to take his mind off of Xena, Ares checked in on one of his wars. He's side was winning. A corner of his mouth raised upwards into a sad smile. 'Damn Athena.' Ares though bitterly. 'It's all her fault, if she would have left Xena alone then she'll still be alive.' Ares fought back the tears that were threatening to race down his checks. "I'll make sure Athena pay. Don't worry Xena I'm going to war with that b**** in 2 weeks. I'll make sure that harlot pay" Ares said aloud to himself. Making is mirror disappear just as fast as it reappeared Ares rested his head in his right palm. All was quite until the temple door open. Making a fireball appear within his left palm Ares rose his head fire blazing in his brown eyes.   
  
"WHO DARE TO INTERRUPT THE GOD OF WAR!!!???" Ares bellowed at the top of his immortal lungs.   
  
Before him stood a man. A tall man with tan skin, red shoulder length hair with forest green eyes. The strange man wore a leather outfit similar to Ares'. This strange man showed no fear to the God. The strange man was actually smiling. Displaying the whiteness of his perfect teeth . 'how did he get past the guards?' Ares though. The strange man just stood with a smile. Ares hurled the fireball at the man that stood there in the temples doorway. The strange man waved his have before the fireball reached him and changed it into a beautiful red rose.   
  
The god of war stood therein complete shock.   
  
"Who are you?" the god asked   
  
"The name is Joseph. I'm here to speak to the god of war. Ares." Joseph said to Ares. "Well what do you want? How did you get past the guards?" Ares asked.   
  
"That's why I'm here. I've heard things about you god of war. How you're into war with your sister Athena." Joseph said as he walked into the temple completely. "Ok you heard, so what? I have a plan. What did you do to my guards?!" Ares demanded. "You need a plan." Joseph said ignoring the war gods demand. "I have just the plan you need." Joseph said. Raising his pointer finger and thumb Joseph whistled. A pair of chocolate lab puppies came running through the door. "Puppies!?, the plan is that you have puppies?!" Ares yelled. "No they're not any ordinary puppies." Joseph said with a smirk. "Those," Joseph said as he pointed two chocolate lads, that are curiously roaming around the temple. "Are your guards."   
  
"What?!" Ares said in shock. Joseph snapped his fingers and one lad puppy that was sniffing the far left corner of the temple, turned back to it's human self. The guard, look around confused. Ares looked at his bare guard that was on his hands and knees in fascination. A slight breeze came in through the temples doors. The breeze made the guard look at himself. Seeing that he was in the nude the guard got up and ran quickly. "To save that one." Joseph said pointing to the other puppy. "From embarrassment, I'll leave him like he is." Joseph said as, walking closer to Ares' thrown. Sitting straight in his thrown Ares looked at Joseph .   
  
"So, Joseph what's your plan against my sister?" Ares asked as he used his power to close the temple door.   
  
"I can turn anything into the weakest thing. That makes them an easy target. So, in this case I can change her whole entire army into whatever you want them to be" Joseph saidwith a smile.   
  
"You're a god?" Ares asked   
  
"No, well not a full god. Not yet anyway. You see Ares that's another part of the plan. If I help you against this 'little' war with your sister I need you to give me ambrosia."Joseph said.   
  
"How do I know that if I do give you ambrosia that you won't use it against me?" Ares asked   
  
"Well war god I can only turn mortals into things. Not immortals." Joseph explained.   
  
"Hmm deal first you change my sister's army into" Ares thought. "Roaches yeah and I'll give you your ambrosia." Ares said. Joseph nodded.   
  
****End of Flashback****   
  
A small cry awoke Ares from his memory. Looking down baby Xena was beginning to cry. Picking baby Xena up Ares turn and headed back to shore.   
  
As Ares made his way ashore he saw two rags, his clothes and the baby's outfit as well. Gabrielle and Aphrodite we're packing up. Ares dried and dressed the baby off first then himself. Once they were cloth Ares walked over to where Gabrielle and Aphrodite were standing with the horses.   
  
"So, when are we leaving?"He asked.   
  
"Now, we were waiting for you two." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Well then let's go." Ares said as he handed Aphrodite the baby and mounted Argo II. Once Ares was up he leaned over towards Aphrodite and took baby Xena. Gabrielle mounted then Aphrodite.   
  
"How much longer till we reach Amphipolis?" Aphrodite asked as they were on the road again.   
  
"Not, that far." Gabrielle said.   
  
"We'll be there by noon."She added.   
  
"Ok, hey bro you think I can hold her now? You've been hogging her every since we left camp." Aphrodite said as she looked over towards Ares.   
  
"Sure, and I wasn't hogging her." Ares said as he handed Xena towards Aphrodite.   
  
"Right, and your the God Of Love." Aphrodite joked as Ares handed her baby Xena.   
  
"Hello." Aphrodite said to baby Xena in her baby voice, making baby Xena laugh. Baby Xena's laugh made Aphrodite smile.   
  
"Awww you're so precious"Aphrodite said as she gave baby Xena an Eskimo kiss. All was quite but the joyful laughter of baby Xena and Aphrodite.   
  
Both Ares and Gabrielle smiled at Aphrodite and baby Xena as they urged their horses to faster.   
  


***************************

  
  
3 hours later   
  
"We're here." Gabrielle said as they entered Amphipolis. Baby Xena was fast asleep in Aphrodite's arms.   
  
"Things sure have changed since the last time Xena, Eve, and myself were here." Gabrielle added as she stopped her horse at Xena's mother's inn. Ares did the same. Dismounting her horse Gabrielle took a sleeping baby as Aphrodite dismounted. Ares also dismounted Argo II.   
  
"Ares could put the horses in the stables while Aphrodite and I go in?" Gabrielle asked as she handed baby Xena back to Aphrodite. Baby Xena slightly moaned but remain asleep. "Sure." Ares said as he took the reins of both Argo II and Gabrielle's horse and headed towards the stables.   
  
"Thank you." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Come On." Gabrielle told Aphrodite as she headed inside of the inn.   
  
As both walked inside of the inn Gabrielle saw that the inn was just they was she saw it last. 25 years ago, busy lots of people taking, laughing. Gabrielle looked towards the counter and saw Aliyah behind the counter along with two other people. A young male and female, Aliyah was serving a guy his drink. Aliyah took a rag and began to wipe the counters down when she looked up towards the inn's entrance and saw Gabrielle. Aliyah smiled and handed the rag to the young man beside her and went from behind the counter to Gabrielle.   
  
"Gabrielle it's so good to see you again." Aliyah said as she embraced Gabrielle in a hug. "It's good to see you too Aliyah." Gabrielle replied as she returned Aliyah's hug. As they separated Aliyah saw Aphrodite behind Gabrielle holding a baby.   
  
"Awww is this a friend of yours?" Aliyah said as she walked up to Aphrodite.   
  
"Yeah. Her name is Zelda" Gabrielle lied.   
  
"Hello Zelda. How old is your baby?" Aliyah asked to Aphrodite.   
  
"Um this isn't my baby"Aphrodite replied. Aliyah looked confused.   
  
"Um.. Aliyah this is my friends baby, we're baby sitting." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Oh, well lets go sit down." Aliyah said as she led the way towards and empty table in the back ofthe tavern. As they sat Aliyah looked over to Aphrodite. "May I?" Aliyah asked to Aphrodite.   
  
Aphrodite looked over to Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded slightly. Seeing that it was ok Aphrodite handed baby Xena to Aliyah.   
  
"Awww she's so precious."Aliyah said as she looked down at the sleeping baby. Ares walked into the inn. He looked around. He finally saw Gabrielle, Aphrodite and some other women sitting at a table holding baby Xena. Making his way towards the table he sat down at an empty chair. Aliyah looked at him and her jaw dropped and she blushed slightly.   
  
"Is that a friend of yours?" Aliyah asked Gabrielle but keep her eyes locked on Ares.  
  
"Yeah, this is Gage. Gage this is Aliyah a friend of Xena's and myself." Gabrielle said as she introduced   
  
"Hi, Gage." Aliyah said.   
  
"Hi." Ares said plainly.   
  
"Mentioning of Xena where is she?" Aliyah asked.   
  
"Xena um well she went on vacation with her daughter. You know mother daughter vacation." Gabrielle said.   
  
"Oh." Aliyah responded as she looked down at the sleeping baby.   
  
"What's her name?" she asked.   
  
"Her name is Xe." Ares answered.   
  
"Oh, Xe is a beautiful name." Aliyah said as she ran her pointer finger down baby Xena's smooth right cheek. Baby Xena let out a little yawn and opened her eyes. Aliyah saw the color of the baby's eyes and gasped.   
  
"She's beautiful." Was all Aliyah could say.   
  
Baby Xena looked around the area. She couldn't see Gabrielle ,Aphrodite or Ares. Baby Xena's rosy lips formed into a pout. She took in a breath of air and....   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs.   
  


To Be Continued

  
  


* * *

  
  
Please e-mail the author of this story with your comments. goddess_of_war_13@yahoo.com   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Baby

Aliyah pulled the crying baby closer to her trying to calm her.  
  
"Shhh" Aliyah said as she slightly bounced. But it was no use. Baby Xena continued to cry.  
  
Ares saw that Xena wasn't going to stop crying so he acted.  
  
"May I?" Ares asked as he reached over to get the crying babe. Aliyah handed the baby to Ares.  
  
Once in Ares arms baby Xena calmed down a little.  
  
Ares placed Xena so that her head would rest on his shoulder. Ares softly patted her little back.  
  
Aliyah smiled at Ares  
  
"Your really good with kids Gage." She said as she slightly blushed.  
  
"Thanks." Ares replied.  
  
"Gabrielle what brings you to Aphelia?"  
  
"We came here to rest for a couple of days." Gabrielle said  
  
"Oh, How many rooms would you like two?" Aliyah asked.  
  
"Yeah two would be fine." Gabrielle said with a smile.  
  
"It's so good to see you here again Gabrielle. I just wish Xena was here with you." Aliyah said  
  
"Xena's closer then you think." Mumbled Aphrodite.  
  
"What was that?" Aliyah asked.  
  
"Nothing." Aphrodite said quickly.  
  
"Aliyah I see that there's a lot of people working here." Gabrielle said  
  
"Yeah once Xena, Eve and yourself left the people of Amphipolis that had left returned. I hired a few people to help out around the inn." Aliyah said with a smile.  
  
"That's good to hear." Gabrielle said with a smile. While Gabrielle and Aliyah talked, baby Xena looked around the inn at the many different people. Every once and a while, somebody would look at her and wave, which made her smile, while Ares sat quietly deep in thought  
  
'Why would Joseph do something like this?' Ares' mind keeps asking.  
  
Ares thoughts were broken when Aphrodite tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Um…bro I think you might want to change your shirt." Aphrodite said.  
  
"Why?" Ares asked looking over toward Aphrodite.  
  
Aphrodite just looked at his shirt.  
  
Ares moved baby Xena from his right shoulder to his left shoulder. Looking at his back Ares said a white liquid running down his back.  
  
Ares moved baby Xena so that she looked at him.  
  
Ares saw where the white liquid came from. Little bit of the residue was still on the baby's tiny chin.  
  
"I need a cloth." Ares said.  
  
Gabrielle stops talking to Aliyah and looked over at Ares.  
  
"What happened?" Gabrielle asked  
  
"Xe just churned." Ares said. Gabrielle looked into the brown bag and pulled out a white cloth. She handed to Ares.  
  
Ares took the cloth and wipe baby Xena's mouth. Baby Xena reached for the cloth trying to put it in her mouth. Ares keep trying to stop her.  
  
"Gabrielle can you reach me the pacifier?" Ares asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Sure." Gabrielle said as she reached into the blue baby bag and pulled out the blue pacifier. She handed to Ares. Ares took the pacifier from Gabrielle and placed in front of the baby. Baby Xena looked at the pacifier and was in wonder. Baby Xena opened her mouth a little and moved her head toward the pacifier. Baby Xena moved forward so that the tip of the pacifier was at her lips. Opening her mouth a little more baby Xena took the pacifier in her mouth. Baby Xena sucked happily on the pacifier. Baby Xena looked up at Ares her eyes' filled with happiness.  
  
Ares smiled at baby Xena seeing the happiness in her clear blue eyes'.  
  
"Um…Aliyah I need to go to my room so that I may change my shirt." Ares said as he handed baby Xena to Aphrodite and stood up.  
  
"You can take any room on the upper floor." Aliyah said.  
  
As Ares walked up the stairs he felt a tingle in the back of his head. Ares stopped and turned. After looking around for a few minutes Ares continued up the stairs. As Ares continued to walk up the stairs a man dressed in a black cloth bumped into him as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Ares said to the clothed man that continued to walk down the stairs.  
  
Making his was to the top of the stairs Ares went to a room 10. Opening the door Ares walked into the empty room. Taking off his vest Ares went to the bathroom and took a cloth that was hanging on a rail by the bathtub. Ares ran some water and dipped the cloth tip in some water. He turned his vest to where Xena churned and began to wipe it off. As Ares wiped  
  
it off a flashback came to him  
  
  
  
1 Flashback  
  
  
  
Ares stood on the battlefield invisible to everyone except of Joseph that stood beside him. Ares watched as his men stomped on the roaches and laughed.  
  
Ares has just won the war with Athena.  
  
Athena left pissed knowing that her army was all roaches and she couldn't figure out how Ares did it.  
  
'That one was for you Xena' Ares mentally said to himself.  
  
Thinking of Xena brought fresh tears the Ares' eyes. Ares had to blink several times to make sure that the tears won't be seen racing down his face.  
  
"Ares I did my end of the deal...what about yours?" Joseph asked to the War God  
  
"Here." Ares made a small goblet appear half way filled with the sweet nectar for the gods. Ambrosia.  
  
Joseph smiled as he took the goblet from Ares hand. Joseph brought the goblet to his lips and he began to drink. Once Joseph finished drinking, a purple light surrounded him.  
  
"Yes, Yes! I can feel it!" Joseph said smiling.  
  
"Yes," Joseph laughed.  
  
Once the light was gone Joseph was wearing brown leather similar to Ares.  
  
Looking up to Ares Joseph said  
  
"Ares, now that I'm a God we can rule the world." Joseph said smiling.  
  
'Why rule the world if my one and only love left it' Ares mentally said to himself  
  
"Look I don't need or want the world. Even if I did I don't want to rule the world with you!" Ares said angrily as he disappeared in a flash on blue.  
  
Joseph looked at the where the Ares once stood. Angry gripped him as he too vanished.  
  
****  
  
Joseph wanted revenge, and he wanted it badly. Joseph appeared in the temple of Athena's. The goddess was sitting upon her thrown looking very pissed that she lost a battle with her brother. She looked up and saw Joseph.  
  
"What do you want?" Athena asked angrily.  
  
"I want revenge on a certain war God." Joseph said  
  
"Ares?" Athena asked. Joseph just nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Athena asked "And why come to me for help?" She added.  
  
"The name is Joseph. God Of something thanks to the help of Ares, I was the one that helped Ares against the fight against you. Right after he left me."  
  
Joseph said  
  
"IT WAS YOU!!!" Athena bellowed as she got up from her thrown to where Joseph stood.  
  
"Your were the one that made me lose!!!" Athena added as she grabbed Joseph by his vest.  
  
"Yes, it was me that did it." Joseph said calmly  
  
"Why! Do you know how important that war was to me!" Athena as she slightly shook him,  
  
"I didn't know why you and Ares was going to war so, since my Mom had been a priestess at his temple I went to help him."  
  
"Ares was mad because he had feeling for mortal woman that offspring was the end of the gods. So, me and some of my fellow gods help me get rid of the little problem, ever since then Ares wanted to start a war with me." Athena said as she released Joseph.  
  
  
  
"A mortal?" Joseph said. "She must have been some mortal if she got Ares attention." Joseph  
  
"Yeah her name was Xena." Athena said "Warrior Princess." she added  
  
"Xena?" Joseph asked  
  
"Yes" Athena said  
  
"Ares told me about her. Before that war when I was to leave to meet his army he'll start to talk to himself that he had only days until he'll get his revenge."  
  
"He's crazy about her." Athena said. "So, how are you going to help me?" Athena added  
  
"I have a plan for Ares." Joseph said with a sly smile.  
  
"What's that?" Athena asked with anticipation  
  
"I can turn all of Ares followers into anything you name." Joseph said  
  
Athena smiled. "Deal, how long have you been a God?" she asked  
  
"For a few minutes now." Joseph said  
  
"Well, before we put our plan into action I need to teach you a few things about being a God." Athena said with a smile.  
  
"OK" Joseph replied with a smile  
  
  
  
End Of Flashback 


End file.
